A Good Day
by Just A Muggle Artist
Summary: "Nick you have got to be kidding me right now, your fiancé is down there waiting for you, your own daughter is waiting for you and Winston is so drunk right now I'm sure he's going to marry Jess. Now man up and get your act together!"


**This oneshot will probably be one of my worst fanfics because of how tired I am. I'm not that good at writing to begin with but I got this idea and I couldn't get it out of my mind unless I wrote it down. No one edited it except me so I apologize in advance if you read this. I've never done a New Girl story so I thought I'd try it out. I own nothing but my imagination.**

"CECE,"

_Deep breath, ignore the son of a-_

"CECE"

"What?_" _

Cecilia -dare she say it- Schmidt, closed her eyes and tried to pretend the weight of the world was not on her shoulders. She stood up straight and looked at her soon-to-be murdered husband in the eye.

"Schmidt how many times have I told you the food is not going to change? We ordered steak. We are eating steak. You can either eat what we ordered or you can eat from the snack bag that we made last night for you. Got it?"

Her husband gave her a look that told her he was outraged. His hair was starting to come undone from his perfectly gelled 'masterpiece' and his tie was starting to come loose.

He was about to have a panic attack and it wasn't going to be pretty. She rolled her eyes and tried to count to ten.

_This was going to be a long day._

"This is absurd! They know my skin complexion and what happens when I eat too much red meat. My whole face turns into freakin' Nanny McPhee."

Cece just looked at her husband in. The man could eat an avocado and complain about how it was going to ruin his perfectly shaped figure, yet still eat it. She could try and argue with him but arguing with Schmidt is like arguing with a three year old little girl. She gave up fighting with him ages ago after he lied to her about Elizabeth.

Now that was a day Cecilia Parekh almost killed a man with a bedazzler.

But that's a story for another day.

Cece took a deep breath and was about to reply back to Schmidt until one of his old roommates came running over to them.

"Hey, yo Cece, Schmidt! Did you know they're serving fruity drinks here?" He said while slurping loudly.

"Yes, Winston they are for the ladies-", Cece instantly stopped herself and realized that he did not care if they were for the reception after the wedding. Nor did he care that they were for the women. He obviously had more than one and it was a lost cause to tell him anything.

"Woooh Baby!" he yelled as he finished his third fruity cocktail, "My panties are coming off tonight!"

"You're pant-"

"My…_panties," _Winston said as softly and seductive as he could.

Schmidt was grinning from ear to ear while watching him, completely forgetting his problems with his food issues. Then both boys started to have a conversation about their favorite cocktails. That was Cece's que to roll her eyes and find the person she was really looking for.

She started walking away and realized she was in the wrong part of the building.

The church was so big and had a strange gothic feel to it that it gave her the creeps. She didn't understand why the wedding had to be in this specific church but Nick said his parents and grandparents were married here and so would he. That was the only thing Nick actually helped with when planning the wedding. However that meant he picked the day and month of the wedding without Jess or Cece knowing. And to make matters worse the church was such a popular place to get married at that there was no rescheduling, which meant that Nick and Jess's wedding would be on February the second. Groundhog's Day.

Cece turned down a huge hallway and almost ran into Mrs. Miller which was quite surprising to Cece since she was suppose to be getting ready for the ceremony.

"Oh good Pocahontas, just the girl I was looking for." Nick's mother said relieved as she stopped to catch her breath.

"I'm from India," Cece said as politely as she could.

"Pocahontas was an Indian," Mrs. Miller said annoyed.

There was a moment of silence before Cece replied, "Anyway, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh yes, that, I can't find Nick."

"What?" Cece nearly shouted.

_This can't be happening_

"Oh calm down Sacajawea, I'm sure he's hiding in the bathroom or something. Of course I can't go in there, I'm a woman."

"Okay. Sure. What the hell, I'll go into the boys bathroom." Cece declared, "And where exactly is the men's bathroom?"

"Oh it's just down the hall and to your right. you can't miss it."

"Great. Thanks." She said while trying hard to have a smile on her face.

Cecilia then went down the hall and took a right. There she found her husband.

"Schmidt, what the hell are you doing?"

However, Schmidt would not talk nor move.

"Please tell me your not playing statues again," Cece begged, "I can't handle this."

"Shh! If I don't move I'll win and beat that evil man!"

Cece took a huge breath of air and counted to twenty. Sadly it did not calm her down but it was worth a shot.

"And just who would this 'evil man' be?" She asked while crossing her arms over her chest.

Schmidt did not make a sound but moved his eyes to the St. Peter's statue near the mens bathroom door and quickly looked away.

"Oh no, PLEASE tell me you're not playing with him!" Cece cried, "wait, are you drunk?!"

"No!" Schmidt snapped, "This is my boys day, how dare you think I would get tipsy on this special occasion!"

"Nick made you guard the door didn't he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about- "

"Answer the question!"

"Winston!"

"What?"

"Winston promised me if I played statue with that 'fellow' over there I could catch the bouquet."

"You do realize that that's a statue and you're already married right?" Cece asked in a monotone voice.

_Wait. What time is it?_

She looked down at her watch and almost had a heart attack. She yelled "Not Now" to her husband and ran into the bathroom. She tried to look under the stalls until she found that there were only one pair of feet.

"Miller so help me if you don't come out here and marry my best friend I will marry her myself! And you know what, I bet half the people here wouldn't even be surprised!"

All Cece heard was silence.

She was about to knock down the door when she heard "Je m'appelle de la Revolución."

"Nick do you even know what you just said?

"España"

"Get. Out."

With barely a shred of dignity left, Nick Miller slowly left the stall. He looked up at Cece and smiled, "Oh hey! Fancy seeing you in here but this is the boys bathroom. Although I always wondered if you were a guy."

She instantly hit his arm and started dragging him out of the restroom by his ear. She pulled him all the way to the room he was suppose to get ready in.

"Where are your brothers?"

"They're probably already in the lobby waiting for me."

"Nick you have got to be kidding me right now, your fiancé is down there waiting for you, your own daughter is waiting for you and Winston is so drunk right now I'm sure he's going to marry Jess. Now man up and get your act together!"

Nick sighed as he looked up at Cece. He looked so defeated and lost it broke her heart.

"Cece we did everything backwards. We were suppose to meet by accident and fall in love. We were suppose to get married and then have a daughter! We weren't suppose to meet as roommates." He started pacing while shaking his head back and forth. "What am I going to tell my daughter when she asks how her parents met? Well honey, you see your mother and I-"

"Were friends that fell in love. Now if that is all-"

"But I don't dese-"

"I swear if you are going to say you don't deserve her I will literally kick you in the testicles . Hard."

However Nick stopped pacing and looked at Cece with tears in his eyes.

"Nick what is your problem? You knocked up my best friend three years ago and she still wants to marry you! She wanted you when you were a lousy bartender. Hell, she wanted you when you had nothing worth living for."

"How'd you know about-"

"Best friend, remember?" She asked smiling. "Listen, she isn't going to leave you for anybody. Trust my I've tried to convince her to when you were being stupid about her being pregnant. Don't ever join the circus ever again. Got it?"

Nick nodded his head.

"And don't ever sing to Melanie, Jess thinks you're going to make your child tone-deaf before she even gets to go to public school."

Nick smiled and looked up at Cece, he opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the door.

"Hey uh, Nick, can you be ready now?" Russell asked politely. "I have to be on a flight in two hours and Jess is about to tear down this door."

"Is she okay?" He asked worried, "Let's just say if she wasn't so set on the don't see the groom before the wedding rule she would have killed you by now. Also Cece, Jess has been calling you for an hour and got lost trying to find you in the church." Cece froze, "Oh don't worry we found her just please hurry up."

Once Russell left Cece quickly looked at Nick and ask "Why is Jess's ex doing here?"

"Oh, he's my best man!" Nick exclaimed while putting on his jacket and heading out the door. "Dare I ask why?" Cece asked while running out the door with him, "Because I love that man! Also he looks great in a tux, am I right?"

"Just go get married!" She yelled while pushing him down to the chapel.

While running to the alter Nick ran ahead of Cece, however she was suppose to be there too. As Jess's maid of honor she was trying to get everything done but suddenly she felt a huge pain. Cece stopped running and held her stomach in agony.

_Not_ today!

She went to the nearest wall and sat down. She rubbed her swollen belly and prayed for her baby not to come today. This was Jess's day and she was not going to let anything ruin that for her! Hopefully these contractions would go away soon. She put her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Hoping everything was going to plan. She already told Meme, Jess's sister to take her place if she was late for any reason. Hopefully the ceremony had already started.

As time went by the pain finally started to go away. Cece slowly got up and started to walk slowly to the chapel where she heard Cotton Eyed Joe being played.

She smiled as she watched her best friend and now husband walk up the aisle, wearing smiles that lit up the room. Jess looked around and finally saw Cece in the back leaning up against the wall, she instantly waved at her and mouthed thank you. Cece grinned and rubbed her tummy while mouthing your welcome.

_All in all, not a bad day._


End file.
